Revival
by irina autumn
Summary: Mereka tak akan kembali. Dan waktu terlalu angkuh untuk berhenti. / Elizaveta bersumpah bahwa ia akan menghantui Gilbert seumur hidupnya apabila Gilbert kalah dalam permainan ini. —gilbert/elizaveta. untuk ihafest juni: permainan.


"Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya reinkarnasi, Gil?"

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Eli? _Nggak awesome_ banget. Kepalamu terbentur?"

* * *

**[ revival ]**

hetalia axis powers belongs to hidekaz himaruya

cover belongs to tumblr and edited by myself

[terinspirasi dari hunger games trilogy karya suzanne collins dan mirai nikki karya sakae esuno]

[**warns**: au, kidfic, ooc, violence, alur melompat (flashbacknya ngga diitalic, hati-hati), chara death, not safe for children :''p]

[**catatan tambahan**: umur elizaveta dan gilbert 10 tahun. anak-anak lainnya berkisar antara 7 sampai 12 tahun. sisanya silahkan bayangkan sendiri.]

* * *

Mereka tak akan kembali. Dan waktu terlalu angkuh untuk berhenti. / Elizaveta bersumpah bahwa ia akan menghantui Gilbert seumur hidupnya apabila Gilbert kalah dalam permainan ini. —gilbert/elizaveta, untuk ihafest juni: permainan.

* * *

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

Lima orang yang tersisa, termasuk seorang anak lelaki berambut putih dan seorang gadis muda berambut cokelat bergelombang. Si Rambut Putih sibuk dengan tongkat dan pisau yang ia temukan di meja makan. Sibuk mengikat pisau tersebut di ujung tongkat miliknya, mengikatnya sekencang mungkin hingga tak lepas pabila dilempar. Sementara rekannya, Si Rambut Cokelat, baru saja menemukan senjata baru dari anak yang baru saja mereka bunuh. Panah tiup. Dan dengan beberapa bahan kimia yang ia temukan di ruang bawah tanah, panah tiup mungil tersebut disulap menjadi senjata mematikan.

"Berapa?" Gadis muda itu bertanya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari anak-anak panah kecil di dekatnya.

"Lima." Suara anak lelaki itu sedikit tercekat, mungkin karena dahaga yang menguasai kerongkongan, "Aku, kau, Arthur, Neth."

Gadis muda itu mencelupkan anak-anak panah itu ke dalam sewadah cairan ungu, "Satu lagi?"

"Hmm, coba kuingat." Berpikir sejenak, lalu menjentikkan jemari, "Ah, iya. Anak perempuan yang seram dan _nggak awesome_ itu!"

Ia mengangguk, "Natalia masih hidup rupanya." Lalu memasukkan anak-anak panah tersebut ke dalam senjata tiup, "Kalau begitu, kita _nggak_ bisa berlama-lama di sini."

Anak-anak panah telah dimasukkan. Gadis muda berambut cokelat—Elizaveta—kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Senjata tiup disampirkan di punggung. Tangan kanannya menggenggam penggorengan. Kemudian ia berkata pada rekannya, anak lelaki berambut putih yang tampaknya sudah selesai dengan tongkatnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Gilbert!"

"Jangan main perintah, dasar nenek sihir _nggak awe_—" Kata-kata itu terpotong oleh bokong penggorengan yang mencium wajah Si Rambut Putih—Gilbert.

* * *

Gilbert sendiri tak mengerti mengapa dan untuk apa ia ada di sini.

Semuanya bermula ketika ia membuka mata. Seingatnya sebelum matanya menutup sempurna, ia masih berada di kamarnya, di atas ranjang yang empuk dengan bantal dan selimut kelabu. Ia masih berada di kamarnya, dengan dinding putih bergambar yang ditempeli oleh poster The Avengers raksasa. Ia masih di kamarnya, kamarnya yang kala itu diterangi oleh cahaya kuning lampu tidur di sudut ruangan. Sekarang?

Alih-alih ranjang empuk, yang ada justru lantai dingin beku. Alih-alih dinding putih bergambar, yang ada justru dinding putih kusam. Alih-alih cahaya lampu tidur, yang ada justru cahaya lampu-lampu yang kuning redup.

Alih-alih kamarnya, kini ia berada di tempat yang tak dikenal.

Bergegas Gilbert bangkit. Memandang sekeliling. Tempat ini memang bukanlah rumah Gilbert. Tempat ini tampak seperti sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas di dalam sebuah rumah tua, mungkin _ballroom_. Dindingnya yang putih sudah kusam, dengan berbagai macam bentuk noda yang warnanya tampak seperti perpaduan antara darah kering dan arang. Lantainya dingin. Meskipun tempatnya berpijak dilapisi dengan karpet tua tipis, lantainya tetap terasa dingin. Sebuah lampu gantung raksasa bertengger di atas, menerangi ruangan dengan cahayanya yang redup. Di samping Gilbert terdapat beberapa sofa dan meja yang ditutupi oleh kain putih berdebu. Di depannya terdapat tangga kayu hitam yang tampaknya akan roboh apabila diinjak. Tangga tersebut berujung pada lantai dua, balkon raksasa yang tak memiliki pembatas.

Gilbert melihat ke bawah, dan menyadari bahwa piama putihnya telah berubah menjadi kaos oblong putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam selutut. Kakinya pun kini dibalut dengan sepatu boot hitam. Tak hanya itu, di lengan atasnya pun telah dipasang gelang besar dengan batu berwarna ungu kelam. Batu itu tampaknya kuat, tapi entahlah, Gilbert pun tak yakin ingin mencoba menyentuhnya.

Bukan hanya Gilbert seorang yang berada di tempat ini. Dalam redup cahaya lampu, ia mampu menangkap beberapa siluet lain yang berada tak jauh di dekatnya. Anak-anak lainnya. Gilbert hanya mampu mengenali beberapa orang di dekatnya. Ada seorang anak laki-laki pemalu yang biasanya ia temui di toko serba ada. Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah—yang ia tak tahu namanya tapi ingat wajahnya. Ada seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut cokelat bergelombang, anak yang melambai padanya. Elizaveta. Teman akrabnya.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar sebuah suara misterius dari mikrofon di dekat tangga. Jelas suara itu telah disamarkan. Suara itu mengatakan bahwa anak-anak yang berada di sini adalah anak-anak yang terpilih. Dan dia berkata bahwa mereka yang terpilih akan mendapatkan kehormatan untuk mengikuti sebuah permainan yang sang pemilik suara adakan.

Permainannya sederhana. Di antara dua puluh orang anak ini, hanya ada satu yang dapat keluar. Banyak senjata dan persediaan makanan tersebar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Peserta boleh melakukan apapun selama tak keluar dari rumah tersebut. Tak hanya itu, di lengan kanan atas tiap peserta dipasangi sebuah gelang dengan batu raksasa berwarna ungu gelap. Pabila batu di gelang tersebut pecah, sang pemilik gelang akan tewas.

Dua puluh orang anak. Dan hanya satu yang dapat pulang dengan selamat.

Dan ketika pemilik suara menyatakan bahwa permainan telah dimulai, Gilbert langsung berlari sejauh-jauhnya. Berlari mencari senjata dan tempat perlindungan.

* * *

Gilbert dan Elizaveta adalah teman akrab, istilah kerennya '_partner-in-crime_'. Rumah mereka tepat berseberangan. Dan di sekolah, mereka pun ditempatkan di kelas yang sama. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak usia balita. Pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama, mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama, bermain bola di lapangan dekat sekolah bersama, bahkan menjahili anak-anak lain bersama. Meskipun tak jarang Elizaveta memukulnya dengan alasan untuk mendiamkan mulut sok tahunya, mereka tetap berteman.

Persekutuan di antara mereka dalam permainan ini dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu, bermula dari Gilbert yang tengah bergelut dengan seorang anak berambut ungu. Saling melayangkan tinju ke wajah satu sama lain, berusaha membuat lawannya lengah hingga terbuka kesempatan untuk menghancurkan gelang milik sang lawan.

Sesuatu yang tak terpikirkan oleh Gilbert Beilschmidt kala itu adalah kemungkinan bahwa lawannya itu memiliki sekutu yang kini tengah menunggu kesempatan untuk menyergapnya dari belakang.

Dan ketika ia menyadarinya, semua sudah terlambat. Pisau milik sekutu lawannya—seorang anak berambut kemerahan—sudah menempel di leher Gilbert. Mata pisau itu menempel tepat di leher Gilbert, siap mengoyak leher Gilbert pabila yang bersangkutan membuat gerakan yang mencurigakan.

Untunglah anak berambut kemerahan itu roboh ketika penggorengan menghantam kepalanya, memberi kesempatan bagi Gilbert untuk memiting lengan lawannya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara benda pecah bersahut-sahutan. Dan Si Rambut Ungu beserta sekutunya perlahan menghilang disebabkan oleh batu gelang yang pecah.

Gilbert menatap 'penolong'-nya dengan tatapan '_kenapa-kau-ikut-campur-dan-apa-maumu-hah_'. Penolongnya, seorang gadis muda dengan helai-helai cokelat bergelombang, balas menatapnya kemudian terkikik geli.

"Sepertinya Tuan _Awesome_ tak dapat melakukan semuanya sendiri." Dan gadis muda itu tertawa.

"Hei! Aku yang _awesome_ ini baru saja akan menghabisinya dengan pukulanku yang _awesome_ sebelum kau datang dan mengacaukan semuanya dengan cara yang _nggak_ _awesome_!"

Sebuah pukulan dari penggorengan menghantam kepala Gilbert. Tidak terlalu keras dan tidak menimbulkan efek mematikan. Gilbert bersusah payah bangkit seraya memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul. Gadis muda itu tak lagi tertawa, zamrud miliknya justru saling tatap dengan rubi milik Gilbert.

"Apa maumu, Eli?" Gilbert bertanya. Meminta penjelasan.

Dia—Elizaveta—menjawab dengan nada serius, "Kau tahu, mungkin kita akan hidup lebih lama jika berdua."

Gilbert mengangguk, "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku setuju." Kemudian ia menyeringai, "Dan bukan hanya mereka saja yang bisa membentuk sekutu."

Elizaveta mengangguk. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya. Tersenyum seraya bertanya, "Sekutu?"

"Sekutu." Dan Gilbert menyambut uluran tangannya.

* * *

Berdua membuat segalanya lebih baik.

Mereka melakukan semua hal bersama-sama. Bersama-sama mencari makanan dan minuman di dapur ataupun lemari. Bergantian jaga di malam hari. Saling berbagi barang-barang yang ditemukan. Saling membantu apabila peserta lain menyerang.

Dalam pertarungan, mereka pun tak terkalahkan. Gilbert dengan tongkat dan pisaunya, Elizaveta dengan penggorengannya. Senjata mereka memang sederhana, sekilas tampak tak mematikan. Namun, dengan strategi yang disusun berdua, mereka dapat memanfaatkan senjata-senjata tersebut hingga mencapai efek mematikan. Membunuh tidak harus sampai keluar darah, menghantam gelang sampai hancur berkeping-keping juga memiliki efek serupa, bahkan lebih mematikan.

Bersekutu memang membuat semuanya lebih baik—

.

.

.

.

—kalau kau mampu mengabaikan fakta bahwa suatu saat kau harus membunuh sekutumu sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku harap aku kena amnesia."

Pernyataan itu refleks membuat Gilbert mengangkat kepalanya. Fokus iris rubi itu kini beralih pada Elizaveta, meminta klarifikasi dari kata-kata yang baru saja terucap.

"Karena dengan begitu _nggak_ akan ada lagi kenangan di hati. Semuanya terhapus, baik yang indah maupun yang sedih."

"Bahkan kenangan di rumah?" Gilbert bertanya, dijawab oleh anggukan.

"Lebih baik begitu." Elizaveta kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Lebih baik melupakan segalanya."

Hening lagi. Hening merambat lagi. Hening, mengapa kau begitu memuakkan kali ini?

"Apa kau percaya dengan yang namanya reinkarnasi, Gil?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu memancing gelak tawa sang pemuda albino, "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Eli? _Nggak awesome_ banget. Kepalamu terbentur?"

Elizaveta menggeleng lemah. Sekali lagi ia berkata, "Anak perempuan yang kubunuh pertama kali itu … Viet, teman lesku."

Tanpa menunggu respon dari Gilbert, Elizaveta melanjutkan, "Anak lelaki berambut ungu dan temannya itu anak-anak yang sering bermain di lapangan bola dekat sekolah. Kau ingat, kan?"

Gilbert mengangguk. Si Rambut Ungu dan temannya yang berambut merah. Mereka pernah bermain bola dalam satu tim dengan Gilbert dan Elizaveta, hanya sekali. Namun, membayangkan wajah senang Si Rambut Ungu dan temannya ketika tim mereka menang kala itu mampu membuat hati Gilbert pedih.

"Dan anak perempuan yang bersama kakaknya itu teman sebangkuku. Lily, kau kenal, kan?"

Sekali lagi Gilbert mengangguk. Lily, teman sebangku Elizaveta. Anak perempuan manis dengan pita biru di rambutnya. Anak yang biasanya berada tak jauh dari kakaknya, seniornya yang gila tembak. Anak manis yang—Gilbert sempat mendengarnya—terisak ketika melihat kematian tragis sang kakak dengan mata kepalanya.

"Coba perhatikan. Peserta yang lain adalah orang-orang yang kita kenal, _seenggaknya_ kenal wajah. Mereka orang-orang di sekitar kita."

Gilbert diam. Iris rubi itu memandang jauh, menerawang, mencoba mengingat semuanya.

Orang yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika ia berada di tempat ini adalah Matthew, seorang anak lelaki pemalu sebayanya yang sering ia temui di toko serba ada. Tiap kali sang ibunda menyuruh Gilbert untuk pergi berbelanja, selalu Matthew yang mendapat tugas jaga. Tak jarang mereka bercengkrama bersama, meski akhirnya Gilbert selalu diusir oleh saudara kembar Matthew yang sok heroik dengan sapu.

Dan Gilbert melihat Matthew tewas dari kejauhan. Tewas dengan tubuh dihujani puluhan pisau. Gilbert juga ingat bagaimana tubuh itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari hadapannya.

Gilbert juga ingat orang yang pertama kali ia bunuh. Antonio, teman sebangkunya. Bukan salahnya, Gilbert hanya membela diri. Refleks ia menghantamkan tubuh Antonio ke dinding ketika Antonio mencoba membantingnya, membuat lengan kanan Antonio menghantam dinding dengan keras, membuat batu gelangnya hancur dan Antonio menghilang.

Dan anak-anak lain yang mereka bunuh bukanlah anak-anak yang tak mereka kenal. Mayoritas adalah teman-teman satu sekolah, atau anak-anak yang terkadang bermain dengan mereka di lapangan bola. Satu per satu dari mereka tewas, tewas di tangan permainan keji ini.

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya membunuh siapa yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau bunuh, Gil?"

_Membunuh siapa yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau bunuh._

Peserta-peserta yang lain bukanlah orang asing. Mereka adalah teman, teman-teman Gilbert dan Elizaveta.

Dan berteman bukan berarti saling melukai untuk menghilangkan nyawa.

Kalau boleh memilih, Gilbert ataupun Elizaveta tak ingin membunuh siapapun. Tak ingin ada lagi yang mati. Bahkan tak ingin terjebak dalam tempat ini.

Namun, tidak bisa. Tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali membunuh atau dibunuh.

Membunuh dan dibunuh. Sebuah lingkaran setan tak berujung.

"Peserta lain yang kita bunuh itu _nggak_ akan bereinkarnasi. Mereka _nggak_ bakal kembali."

Bukankah sangat menyesakkan ketika kita berhasil keluar dari tempat ini, tetapi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa diajak berbagi dan bermain?

Mereka sadar bahwa tidak ada kebahagiaan yang akan didapat apabila mereka keluar dari tempat ini. Yang ada hanyalah rasa penyesalan yang dalam dan kewajiban untuk menelan fakta bahwa mereka sendirilah yang membunuh teman-teman mereka.

Elizaveta menatapnya, menatap rubi di depannya. Kilau zamrud di depannya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia terluka. Terluka karena terjebak di tempat ini dan terpaksa menjadi pion dalam permainan tak jelas ini. Terluka karena tangannya telah berlumuran darah di usia yang sangat belia. Meskipun hanya membenturkan lengan ke dinding terdekat agar batu di gelang yang mereka kenakan itu hancur, itu tetap sama, tetap membunuh, tetap menghilangkan nyawa. Apalagi orang yang dihilangkan nyawanya itu merupakan orang yang mereka kenal.

Gilbert, Elizaveta, Viet, Lily dan kakaknya, Antonio, Matthew, Si Rambut Ungu dan temannya, bahkan peserta-peserta lainnya, semuanya terluka.

Semuanya terluka karena permainan tak bertujuan ini.

Semuanya terluka ketika menyadari bahwa mereka harus membunuh orang yang sebenarnya sangat tak ingin mereka sakiti.

Semuanya terluka ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada keuntungan yang akan mereka raih dalam permainan ini.

.

.

.

"Dan waktu _nggak_ akan bisa diputar lagi."  
.

.

.

Karena waktu terlalu angkuh untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

Dan itu berarti tak ada lagi jalan kembali.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

Gilbert dan Elizaveta melihat bagaimana Arthur tewas. Tewas dengan pisau terbenam di kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan tubuh itu menghilang tanpa sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal. Natalia mengambil pisau yang tertinggal tatkala Arthur menghilang, menyibakkannya begitu kuat hingga darahnya memercik ke lantai.

Sepasang iris violet dingin milik Natalia kemudian mendarat pada Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Hanya dengan sekali tatapan, Natalia dapat mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah sasaran yang harus dibunuh. Natalia mengeluarkan pisau-pisau dari balik gaunnya, melemparnya ke arah Gilbert dan Elizaveta. Refleks Gilbert mencari tempat berlindung, menjadikan tiang sebagai tameng dari pisau-pisau tersebut.

Elizaveta yang menghindari lemparan pisau tak memperhatikan lagi langkahnya. Hingga ia tergelincir dari balkon tak berpagar, hingga ia terjatuh dari lantai dua dengan kepala membentur dinding bata. Membentur begitu kuat hingga Gilbert dapat mendengar suara tulang-tulang patah, membuat Gilbert refleks menjatuhkan tongkat kayunya dan berteriak.

"ELI!"

Gilbert berlari menuruni tangga, tak peduli meskipun langkahnya tersandung-sandung oleh potongan-potongan karpet tua lusuh di tangga. Bibirnya terus meneriakkan, "Eli! Eli!" selama perjalanannya menuju ke bawah.

"Eli!" Akhirnya ia tiba dan meletakkan kepala Elizaveta di atas pangkuannya. Tangannya menampar-nampar kecil pipi Elizaveta, mencoba membangunkannya, berharap nyawa Elizaveta masih ada.

Perlahan Elizaveta membuka kedua matanya, "… Gil?"

"Eli, bertahanlah, Eli!"

_Kata-kata yang percuma. Hidupnya tak akan lama._

"Gil, tak apa—"

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Gilbert tahu bahwa Elizaveta tidak akan bisa diselamatkan.

Merah terus mengalir dari kepalanya, menciptakan genangan-genangan berbau metalik di lantai. Dara muda itu mengerang kesakitan tiap kali ia menarik napas—kemungkinan salah satu dari tulang yang patah itu adalah rusuknya. Terbatuk-batuk kecil, dengan merah menodai dahaknya. Gelangnya tak apa, hanya sedikit retak, namun bukan jaminan nyawa Elizaveta juga tak apa.

Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Gilbert tahu bahwa ia gagal menyelamatkan rekannya.

"… kau harus menang, Gil..." adalah kata-kata sederhana yang mampu menancapkan luka di hati Gilbert.

Harus menang dan pulang.

Neth dan Arthur sudah mati. Orang yang perlu dibunuh tinggal seorang lagi. Dan Gilbert hanya tinggal seorang diri.

Setidaknya itu masih lebih baik dibandingkan saling bunuh dengan sekutunya sendiri. Bukan, bukan sekutu lagi, tapi lebih. Seseorang yang sangat berarti.

"Jadi—" Kata-katanya terhenti sejenak, "—akan kuhantui kau kalau kau tak menang." Elizaveta tersenyum lirih, "Akan kuhantui kau seumur hidupmu kalau kau kalah."

Erangan kesakitan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Elizaveta terbatuk-batuk lagi, terbatuk-batuk hingga dadanya semakin nyeri dan darah menodai pakaiannya yang putih. Kemudian ia merebahkan diri, menghirup napas, membiarkan amis darah dan hangat tubuh Gilbert mengelilinginya, menemaninya agar ia lupa bahwa malaikat maut saat ini tengah mencabut nyawanya.

Embusan napas penutup, ditambah dengan sepasang zamrud yang tertutup dan wajah damai bagaikan tertidur.

"Eli!" Gilbert berteriak, "Eliii!"

Pipi Elizaveta ditampar-tampar kecil dengan panik. Kemudian tubuh itu diguncang-guncang, tanda bahwa Gilbert berusaha membangunkan jiwa yang mungkin masih bersemayam di dalamnya.

"Eli, bangun! Jangan bercanda! _Nggak awesome_, tahu!"

_Sayangnya ia tak sedang bercanda, Gilbert._

Dari tangan yang terkulai lemas, deru napas yang tak lagi terdengar, tubuh yang mendingin perlahan, Gilbert tahu bahwa Elizaveta sudah tiada.

"ELIZAVETAAA!"

* * *

Gilbert membuka mata.

Yang menyambutnya pertama kali ialah cahaya matahari yang menyelinap dari sela-sela tirai dan ventilasi udara. Ketika ia menyibak tirai jendela, yang lensa matanya tangkap ialah langit biru, pohon oak yang mulai rimbun, jalanan yang mulai dipadati orang yang berlalu-lalang, dan rumah milik Elizaveta yang berada tepat di depannya. Gilbert kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela dan menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa ia tak lagi berada di rumah tua tersebut.

Ini kamarnya. Ini rumahnya. Ini dunianya.

"_Bruder_, sarapan! _Mutti_ menunggu di bawah!" Terdengar suara adiknya beriringan dengan ketukan pintu kamar.

Hanya mimpi.

Jadi, semuanya hanya mimpi?

Jadi, permainan saling bunuh tidak jelas barusan hanya mimpi?

"_Bruder_, bangun! Kak Eliza sudah menunggu di bawah!"

Teriakan kedua dari sang adik membuyarkan lamunannya, "Sebentar, West!"

Buru-buru ia turun dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di jemuran. Kemudian ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bebek, dan berlari lagi ke kamar untuk mengenakan pakaian sekolah. Setelah itu, Gilbert melemparkan handuk di keranjang cucian dan berlari menuju ruang makan.

"Gilbert~ Eliza sudah menunggumu dari tadi loh~" Sang ibunda menyapa, tetap dengan celemek hijau terpasang di badan dan juga bandana merah muda di kepalanya, berpadu dengan helai-helai pirangnya yang pendek bergelombang. Gilbert hanya melihatnya sekilas, kemudian berlari menghambur menuju meja makan.

"Aku tahu!" Gilbert menyambar roti panggang di atas meja, "Karena itulah, aku yang _awesome_ ini harus cepat sebelum dia menonjokku hari ini!"

Ibunya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Gilbert yang menyantap roti dan susunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil seraya mengambil air minum tatkala Gilbert terbatuk-batuk kecil tanda tersedak. Sang ibunda mengatakan sesuatu tentang makan dengan perlahan, namun Gilbert terlalu sibuk untuk memperhatikan.

Selesai. Gilbert bangkit, mencium tangan ibunya, kemudian mengambil ransel dan berlari menuju pintu keluar.

"_Mutti_, aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati di jalan~"

Benar rupanya. Elizaveta sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang. Raut wajahnya agak berantakan, tanda bahwa ia sudah menunggu sejak lama dan menahan hasrat untuk tidak melukis biru di wajah anak lelaki berambut putih di depannya.

Elizaveta melirik jam tangannya, "Kita masih punya waktu untuk datang tepat waktu. Ayo."

Mereka berdua berangkat bersama. Melangkah menuju sekolah, dengan langkah yang agak dipercepat karena takut terlambat.

Gilbert menatap Elizaveta yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Kemudian kilas-kilas tentang mimpinya semalam kembali berputar. Tentang Elizaveta yang menolongnya ketika hampir mati. Tentang Elizaveta yang setuju untuk bersekutu dengannya. Tentang Elizaveta yang membangunkannya ketika tugas jaga selesai. Tentang Elizaveta yang membantunya mengalihkan perhatian ketika Gilbert menghancurkan batu gelang milik lawannya. Tentang Elizaveta yang memukulnya ketika ia mengatakan hal-hal yang tak penting. Tentang Elizaveta yang berkata bahwa mereka yang dibunuh tak akan kembali—

—dan juga tentang Elizaveta yang terjatuh dari balkon lantai dua dan meninggal dengan permintaan agar Gilbert memenangkan permainan ini.

Rumah tua itu, permainan itu, semuanya memang hanya mimpi. Namun, kejadian-kejadian yang dialami Gilbert kala itu terasa begitu nyata.

Begitu juga perasaan sakitnya ketika ia harus membunuh teman-temannya dan melihat kematian mereka dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Dan sebelas dua belas dengan perasaan sakitnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia terlambat menyelamatkan sekutunya sendiri.

Elizaveta yang sadar bahwa ia diperhatikan sedari tadi kemudian menoleh ke arah Gilbert, menatapnya penasaran, "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"_Nggak. _Mukamu tetap _nggak awesome_, itu aja."

Sebuah tonjokan mendarat di wajah Gilbert. Kali ini, alih-alih membalasnya, ia malah tertawa, "Tuh, kan. Mukamu beda tipis dengan nenek sihir. Coba lihat mukaku, mukaku kan selalu _awesome_!"

"Diam atau kupukul kepalamu."

Gilbert tetap tertawa, tertawa keras dan berisik seraya merangkul Elizaveta. Elizaveta hanya menatap temannya yang satu itu dengan tatapan heran, namun akhirnya ia juga ikut tertawa dan balas merangkul.

Gilbert senang. Sangat senang.

Karena Elizaveta masih ada. Itu berarti teman-temannya yang lain masih ada. Dan ini nyata. Dunia ini nyata.

Karena rumah tua itu, permainan itu, dan seluruh ingatan itulah yang tidak nyata.

* * *

**fin**

_**#np**_ avril lavigne – remember when :'')))

**note1**: APAAN ITU ENDINGNYAAA ='')))) /ngakaksambilnangis tiga ribu words lebih, beneran ga nyangka ya ampuuun, terharuuu ;w; /bah terus mirip-mirip hunger games gitu ya? inspirasinya emang dari sana, lebih tepatnya dari seluruh trilogi~ 8D /buangorangini ini sekaligus menepati janji sama dek _dyaah, maaf ya mengecewakan ;w;

**note2: **ahem, saya cuma pake tiga oc di sini: yang bikin permainan, anak rambut ungu, sama anak rambut merah. mamanya gild ama luddy itu belgie ._.v

**note3**: terus permainannya sengaja saya buat gak logis, biar ketahuan dari awal kalo itu mimpi =)) mimpi kadang gak logis juga kan? 8Db

**note3**: gimana prushungnya? jelek? gak kerasa? mengecewakan? ._. komentar silahkan dilayangkan di review. terima kasih :')


End file.
